This work is a continuation of the projects previously titled "Memory Processes in Normal Individuals" (ZO1 MH 00685-01) and "Memory Process in Psychiatrically Impaired Individuals" (ZO1 MH 00686-01) which were terminated due to the departure of Douglas Herrmann. The current project is focussed on modeling the memory processes in normal and brain damaged individuals using linear structural equation modeling,